


Sunset

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! :) I love your writing and I love you! (Not in a weird creepy way but ya know.. Oh nevermind) I have a request where David tells the reader he loves her for the first time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

“Oh, this is lovely!” You exclaimed as you reached the top of the hill and saw the setting sun, David just a few paces ahead of you.  
“I thought you might like it.” David turned to walk backward for a few paces and smile at you, his silhouette looked just perfect against the bright red and orange sky.  
David took off his jacket and spread it out on the grass and sat on it with his legs apart. He put out his arms for you to sit against him, and you plunked yourself down and rested your head back against his shoulder.  
He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. It had only been a short while since he first asked you to date him, but you had fallen pretty hard for him, and you got the impression that he had really fallen for you as well. Or at least you hoped he had. He was always surprising you with little gifts or romantic things like this.   
You talked for a long while as you sat together on the grass, just watching the sun go down and enjoying each other’s company. You loved the feeling of David’s laugh against your head and back, and the sound of his voice right next to your ear just made you melt in his arms. David turned his head to press his lips against your hair every once in a while, and you sighed and sunk against him a bit more each time until you were both laying next to each other, looking up at the sky.   
When the sun finally set you stayed there together in the dark for a long while, just cuddling on the ground.  
“We should be getting back soon..” You finally said reluctantly. You really didn’t want to leave.  
“Mmph. You’re probably right.” David sounded as though he had dozed off for a moment.  
You both stood up and David shook out his jacket a bit and put it back on. He took your hand and lead you back to the passenger side of his car and opened your door. You moved to get in but David caught you and leaned you up against the back door. He stood so close to you that you could just see his features by the light of the flickering streetlamp nearby. David brushed his thumb over your cheek before pressing his lips to yours with gentle urgency. He pulled back but stayed close to you as he whispered:  
“I love you, ___________.”  
You felt tingles trickle down your spine and your knees went a bit weak. If you hadn’t been leaning against the car who knows what would have happened to you. You were so elated you almost forgot that you should respond. You exhaled heavily before you spoke:  
“Oh, David. And I love you, of course.”  
David let out what might have been a sigh of relief as he smiled that adorable smile that makes all those little crinkles around his eyes.  
“Well that’s certainly good news.” David joked before kissing you again and you giggled against his lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
David tightened his grip on your waist and held you close, knowing that he would never let you go.


End file.
